Diario de una recién casada(DRC)
by tenshi-no-tsuki14
Summary: ...Siento que abandona la cama y se va del cuarto… no lo entiendo, no llevamos ni 24 horas casados y ya me pides perdón por hacerlo… Sin duda soy una estúpida. –ya no puedo contener las lágrimas.


Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

NOCHE DE BODAS: 

Acabamos de llegar al hotel, después de 10 horas de viaje, situado en una hermosa isla de nuestro país; es un lugar maravilloso sin duda alguna, su decoración es extraordinaria, gracias esposo mío por elegir esto para nuestra luna de miel… Luego preguntaré quién fue el arquitecto, deseo contratarlo para que haga un modelo igual para nuestra casa…

Hola, soy Rin Sugoi bueno mejor dicho soy Rin de Taisho y tengo 18 años desde hace menos de un mes; y ¡acabo de casarme hace apenas once horas con mi amado Dante! Bueno, en realidad se llama Sesshomaru Taisho (él tiene para que quede claro solo 27 años), pero me gusta referirme a nosotros como Dante y Beatriz… eso me parece muy romántico aunque él piensa que son sandeces. Nuestra boda fue… ¡EN SECRETO!... aún no me puedo creer que despertara triste y de mala gana e incluso no quería salir de mi casa, sin saber que horas más tarde estaría ante un altar junto al motivo de mi antes tristeza, y ahora la razón y compañero de mi vida.

Oh no, esto no está avanzando bien… el recepcionista nos acaba de decir que no hay habitación para nosotros, ¡pero si es un hotel tan grande! … ¿qué haremos mi amado Dante?

−Lo siento caballero, pero aquí no se consiente que menores de edad entren sin la compañía de sus padres o familiares, es un hotel muy decente− le increpó el recepcionista.

−Está usted cabrón, es MI esposa y obviamente es mayor de edad − le respondió él, yo estaba muy asombrada, nunca lo había escuchado decir un insulto o palabrota… sin duda tengo que conocerte mejor este tiempo −Rin, muéstrale tu identificación al señor− me ordenó pude escucharlo muy molesto… oh no ¿Dónde dejé mi bolso? Será posible que…

−Lo siento, creo que dejé mi bolso en el carro −se lo dije bajito para que lo escuchara solo él, pero no resultó…

−Olvidó su bolso lo siento tanto, pero creo que podría decirme el número de su documento para buscarla en la página de registro de personas del país − siento que me lo dijo con sarcasmo… maldito

−Yo…eh pues… creo que no lo sé−me muerdo el labio inferior por mi nerviosismo.

−Cree que no lo sabe−sonríe con algo de malicia− pues debe saber que puede olvidar la fecha de su cumpleaños pero nunca su número de identificación… es mejor que se marchen señores, no queremos que alguien llame a la policía ¿verdad? − nos dice, acaso ¿nos está amenazando?

−Vámonos señor Sesshomaru digo Sesshomaru, solo perdimos el tiempo con un troglodita− lo digo alto, esta vez sí quiero que me escuche alguien, empezamos a salir acompañados de la horrorosa risa de ese sujeto que no deja de decir "esposo señor, señor esposo".

Caminando por las calles, le pregunto por qué el señor del hotel decía eso mientras reía…

−Me dijiste señor Sesshomaru − me responde, pero aún no lo entiendo

−ya, ¿y? no le veo la gracia−respondo

− Las mujeres no le dicen así a sus maridos, a menos que sea un desconocido u otra cosa− me contesta algo fastidiado.

Ahora lo entiendo −perdóname por favor, soy una estúpida… lo siento tanto− me lanzo a sus brazos y escondo mi cara en su pecho firme.

−…− él solo le da dos suaves palmadas a mi cabeza, como quien cariña a un cachorro, se deshace de mi abrazo "sutilmente" y comienza a caminar

−Señor Se, digo Sesshomaru espérame− empiezo a correr para alcanzarlo, sí que camina muy rápido… él desacelera un poco su paso y logro alcanzarlo−ahora a dónde vamos Sesshomaru−le pregunto.

−no lo sé−me contesta con algo de frialdad que me empieza a fastidiar

−pero tú conoces esta isla ¿verdad?... –pregunto algo tímida

− ¿debería?− me responde como reprochándome, ¡qué te sucede amor, dímelo!

−eh… bueno yo creí… lo siento Sessh −no pude terminar porque él me interrumpe.

−deja de disculparte de todo… empiezas a hartarme−esto último me lo dijo en un susurro que casi no lo escucho.

−Pues tú tampoco me arrancas una sonrisa precisamente−le respondo dolida.

Él me mira levantando una ceja un momento, para luego voltear la cara con una mueca de hastío…

−no me vuelvas a hacer esas muecas− le increpo molesta−…por favor− me acobarda cuando me mira tan intensamente.

−no pareces muy segura de lo que dices, así que no sé si obedecerte−me responde con prepotencia

−no fue una orden, te dije por favor… ¡eh mira! En esa casita dice se alquila, preguntemos… −nos dirigimos hacia una pequeña casa en un lado de la calle…

Cuando llegamos y preguntamos por el anuncio, unos ancianitos (los dueños al parecer) nos dijeron que estaban alquilando esa casita porque necesitaban un ingreso extra porque un familiar estaba enfermo… nos mostraron la casa de una habitación, una pequeña sala que a su vez también era el comedor y una cocina y un baño… todo era tan rústico y tan limpio también… me pareció encantador, en verdad era un hogar _nuestro hogar_… le dije a él que nos quedáramos, que igual ya estaba oscureciendo y que si no le gustaba nos podíamos ir en la mañana, aunque ya estaba planeando como convencerlo de que nos quedáramos toda la vida (si ya sé que soy exagerada).

−Nos quedamos− les dije a los señores sin esperar que mi consorte me respondiera

−Rin−me llamó algo irritado−no nos quedamos, tengo otros planes−me lo dijo un poco molesto

−no mientas, dijiste que no conocías el lugar−lo acusé− nos quedamos amables señores−cerré el trato con la pareja−…pero si nos alquilan la casa, ¿dónde van a quedarse entonces? −les pregunté

−no te preocupes hijita, nosotros vivimos con nuestro hijo… este lugar es como nuestro pequeño hotel… y no se preocupen que la cama está limpia y en muy buen estado− guiñándonos el ojo nos confesó la "adorable" anciana.

−eh… bueno… gracias por el dato…supongo− respondí algo nerviosa

−niños, es hora que nos vayamos, podrían…−la anciana extendió su mano

− ¡oh claro, claro! Sesshomaru por favor−ahora sí le ordené. Él le entregó el dinero que costaba el alquiler mirándome enojado muy enojado en realidad, y esta vez no me intimidó y le saqué la lengua en rebeldía. El hombre mayor vio la escena y soltó una carcajada

−jajaja, qué podemos hacer muchacho, donde manda la capitana no mandamos los marineros− yo no pude evitar ruborizarme por su comentario. Después de que nos explicaran el funcionamiento de la casa, se fueron y dijeron que volverían en menos de una semana.

−volverán en una semana, dijiste que solo sería esta noche− me acusó Sesshomaru

−Ay por favor, no escuchaste que necesitan el dinero…además este lugar es limpio y seguro… por tu acto de caridad Dios enviará bendiciones a nuestro matrimonio.

−…que cursi− bufó él

−sí, ¿te molesta? – le pregunto poniendo cara de borreguito

−… puedo soportarlo… quizás−sonrío ante su comentario y nos quedamos mirando, su mirada ahora no me intimida… al contrario, me causa sensaciones extrañas pero agradables.

No sé de dónde saqué las agallas, pero me lanzo encima de él y lo beso intensamente empujándolo con toda mi fuerza contra la pared, típica escena de telenovela mexicana, él me corresponde con aún más energía y yo no me quejo obviamente… Él me levanta con sus dos brazos del suelo, y yo con los propios le rodeo el cuello sin dejar de besarnos… esto es tan romántico… como siempre lo vi en los recién casados de las películas.

Llegamos al cuarto, me deposita sobre la cama… yo comienzo a desabrochar su camisa aunque torpemente…

De pronto él deja de besarme y detiene mi mano d su apresurada labor…

− ¿qué sucede? – le pregunto alarmada y agitada

−Espera, deberías descansar… todo ha sido muy apresurado, perdóname−me mira disculpándose con la mirada también, Sesshomaru, ¡¿es que acaso no entiendes que me has hecho la mujer más feliz?!

−Estoy…cansada… un poco− mintiendo fue lo único que pude responderle antes de voltearme en la cama dándole la espalda… _Siento que abandona la cama y se va del cuarto… no lo entiendo, no llevamos ni 24 horas casados y ya me pides perdón por hacerlo… Sin duda soy una estúpida._ –ya no puedo contener las lágrimas.

* * *

Hola! si a alguien le gustó que me lo diga para saber si continuarlo o no... Bye :)


End file.
